mighty_magiswordsfandomcom-20200223-history
Noville
Noville is a shopkeeper at The Printed Page bookshop in Mount Ma'all who makes his first appearance in the Mighty Magiswords short, "Identity Theft". His name is pronounced very similarly to 'novel', a nod to his job at a bookstore. He is voiced by Phil LaMarr. Appearance Noville wears Medieval English-style clothing, complete with a dark blue vest worn over a pinkish-orange shirt, along with an apron. He has frizzy black hair with a goatee, and wears large blue glasses. He has a large stocky upper frame with a much smaller lower body, and has a slight hunchbacked shape near his head. Personality An admittedly introverted nerd, Noville has an awkward and shy personality. He openly dislikes social interaction, and is shown to be extremely nervous when he speaks to Vambre in particular, due to his slightly secret crush on her. Despite being meek and shy, however, he is always willing to help the Warriors (particularly Vambre) and leap into action when necessary, regardless of the danger involved. Magiswords * Swish Navy Magisword * Sun Face Magisword * Anvil Magisword Swish Navy Magisword Blades *Boxing Glove Blade *Buzzsaw Blade *Cactus Blade *Catcher's Mitt Blade *Corkscrew Blade *Cuckoo Bird Blade *Cuckoo Clock Blade *Cute Kitty Blade *Drinking Bird Blade *Grappling Hook Blade *Harpoon Blade *Light Bulb Blade *Meat Tenderizer Blade *Propeller Blade *Scissors Blade *Sewing Eye Blade *Stinger Missile Blade *Tentacle Blade *Toothbrush Blade *Trumpet Blade *Valentine Heart Blade *Wood Saw Blade 5-minute Shorts Noville first appears in "Identity Theft", nervously informing Vambre that her reserved copy of the latest Veronica Victorious novel was taken by Nohyas. He later appears in "Bookish", where he attempts to woo Vambre by wielding the Swish Navy Magisword. His attempt at wielding it fails due to not understanding Magiswords, but Vambre tells him its okay and offers to train him. TV Series His major debut is in the episode "Felonious Prose", where Vambre teaches him how to use the Swiss Navy Magisword, as he blushes in shyness. However, the distraction of Witch Way's fireworks cut the demonstration short. Luckily, Noville had to deliver a Veronica Victorious book to Gateaux so he followed her. Due to Vambre's disgust with Gateaux's novel, she requested answers from Noville on it's creation. Noville sought out to contact the publishing company about the conditions of it. It was later informed from him that the title does not exist, causing him to dash to Lvysheria where Vambre was located at, to tell her the truth. He blushed the moment Vambre hugged him. In his second major episode, "The Tome of Morrow", he trains with Vambre on the Swish Navy Magisword. He returns to the Printed Page to make sure Helmet doesn't drive customers away. Sir Grimmsibald Femursworth hires the Warriors and Noville to find the book he requests. The Warriors sees this as a perfect opportunity for Noville to start his first quest. At first, he was having trouble but was learning how to use the Swish Navy Magisword more effictively. Unofrtunately when Biblia Tick and Monkey Chunks arrived, he stayed on the sidelines afraid. After Prohyas was knocked down, he bravely joined Vambre on his first Super Teamwork Combo; "I Want My Mummy" combined with the Mummy Magisword and the Kitten Blade of his Magisword summoning a mummy kitty to scare Monkey Chunks away. Sir Grimmsibald rewards the Warriors with a huge diamond and Vambre decides to give the huge diamond to Noville. In "Elect to Decline", after briefly embarrassing himself during Magisword practice, Noville is goaded by Prohyas to go to the Cave of Stuff to earn a Magisword he can give to Vambre. However, the Cave Weirdos were in a fierce election between Grup and Skullivan, which made getting the sword even more difficult. After he and the Cave Weirdos save themselves from a falling bridge, Noville gets the Sun Face Magisword to give to Vambre...only to learn she already earned the Magisword, as she regularly visits the Cave of Stuff. Regardless, she likes the gesture, and says Noville should keep the Magisword, since he earned it. Just as Noville is about to leave, Vambre asks him out to dinner at Sprigs. Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:San Dogers